This invention relates in general to a wheelchair, and in particular, to an elevating leg rest assembly capable of being used on either side of the wheelchair.
Up until now, many of the prior art devices utilize rather complicated mechanisms for elevating the leg of the occupant. In addition, all existing wheelchair leg rests have a left and right leg rest for the respective side of the wheelchair. These "handed" leg rests have many parts unique to the left or right side of the wheelchair. Further, the attachment points and the hangers for the leg rest are also unique for the left or right side of the wheelchair. As a result, the wheelchair supplier or health care provider is required to manufacture, assemble, and stock parts that are unique to the left and right side of the wheelchair, thereby increasing the cost of manufacturing the wheelchair and creating an inventory problem for the wheelchair dealer or health care provider. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an universal elevating leg rest assembly that can be used for either the left or right side of the wheelchair.